A bogie for supporting a carbody of a railcar and allowing the railcar to run along a rail is provided under a floor of the carbody. In the bogie, axle boxes each configured to store a bearing for supporting an axle are supported by an axlebox suspension so as to be displaceable relative to a bogie frame in a vertical direction. For example, PTL 1 proposes the axlebox suspension, and the bogie frame includes a cross beam extending in a crosswise direction and a pair of left and right side sills respectively extending from both end portions of the cross beam in a front-rear direction. The axlebox suspension includes axle springs constituted by coil springs each provided between the axle box and the side sill located above the axle box.
PTL 2 proposes the bogie in which the side sills are omitted from the bogie frame.